Costume? What Costume?
by DaBurntWaffle
Summary: Inspired by my friend's stories of giving out candy. Naruto finds himself in the Digimon World at the time of the Digimon Emperor, and is questioned about his attire. Chaos ensues.


"Veemon, Golden Armor digivolve to... **MAGNAMON!** "

The Second Generation Digidestined stared on in awe as the newly formed Magnamon shone brightly after its digivolution from Veemon, admiring its pretty cool design and the power emanating off of its body in waves stronger than they had ever seen before. The light dimmed down when Kimeramon busted its way into the tower, ready to fight with its newfound enemy. Kimeramon growled and flew straight for Davis, Magnamon's partner, intent on increasing his kill streak. Davis wasn't any the wiser.

"Davis, flipping move! The heck are you doing!?" TK, an unimportant background character tried to yell at him, but Davis was too far away and much too distracted to heed TK's warning. Magnamon noticed just in time and managed to grab Davis and jump away to safety, Kimeramon destroying the part of the bridge that Davis was on not a second earlier. Davis's eyes grew wide in shock as he realized that that destroyed part of the bridge was where he was not a second earlier, before he started to dash back along the fragmented bridge away from the ensuing fight in order to get help that may or may not be needed. He certainly wasn't running for his life, no sirree. Davis was no chicken.

Wormmon used a clever usage of Spiderman web-throwing to make his way over to a hole in the wall where Ken Ichijouji, the Digimon Emperor, was watching from what he thought was a semi-safe place. Seriously, a fight between two Ultimate-Level Digimon was going on, and this guy thought that anywhere within a mile radius was a safe place, a simple testament to his stupidity.

Which was about to be tested right now.

"Ken, I don't mean to sound doubtful or ungrateful or anything, but you know that Kimeramon isn't following your orders at all, and that he's completely rogue, right!?"

"No, he's simply following my orders to attack, can't you see?" Ken responded with a frown.

"Not really, master-can't you see that he's clearly acting of his own accord here? I mean, look at him-he's literally a combination of a giant rhinoceros beetle, a metal tyrannosaurus rex, a normal tyrannosaurus rex, an armless dragon, an angel, a devil, a giant stag beetle, an undead missile firing tyrannosaurus rex, a wolf, and an ankylosaurus. Are you sure you can control it, or is this just you being stubborn so that everyone won't realize that your pet and/or partner, who so happens to be a very intellectual worm, is actually smarter than you?"

Ken looked down away from his partner in what could only be described as a pout, a face found more often on little kids than on mature eleven-year-old prodigies.

"Shut up, I'm always right," he responded childishly, in a way only a second grader with a hero complex would say.

Wormmon snorted, inwardly laughing his butt off. "Except when you're wrong," he muttered under his breath.

"What was that?"

"Nothing."

" **Magna Punch!** " Magnamon yelled before giving Kimeramon a square sock to the jaw in a Captain Falcon-esque way and sending him flying into the wall, shaking the tower and everyone in it. Davis had finally caught up to the rest of his friends, who were on their way out of the tower. He put on the afterburners and caught up to the group due to his hard sprints from playing soccer, and like usual Davis, asked a question that got everyone to look at him with a deadpan stare.

"Hey, shouldn't we use the diversion of this fight to go and find Ken? He'll probably be too busy worrying about Kimeramon to notice us in time."

Everyone else continued on, so Gatomon, Kari's partner Digimon, was the one to answer him in a condescending tone. "Are you serious? This isn't an anime, kid-there's a legitimate chance of dying out there, and you can't take hits like a Digimon can. I don't really think that it's time to be worrying about the Digimon Emperor when this entire tower's about to come down and kill us all."

"Yeah, I guess that's true, but if we see him on the way, you guys won't mind having to fight him, right? Two birds with one stone and all that."

Kimeramon's head burst through the wall into the staircase where Davis had been just a few seconds earlier. T.K. looked behind in fear at what could've been Davis's crushed body, instead just a crack in the outside of the tower. "Just keep running, and we'll cross that bridge when we get there!" he yelled over the crash and debris falling around them as the group continued to frantically make their way up the tower and away from further danger.

Kimeramon aims at Magnamon, who happens to be floating in the air right in front of Ken's not-so-very inconspicuous hiding spot, before firing a long range attack in **Heat Viper** , a green heat ray from his mouth. Magnamon manages is grazed by the attack, which, despite the glancing blow causes quite a bit of pain-enough for him to physically recoil and hold his damaged shoulder pad on his left shoulder where the beam had managed to hit. The attack continues on to barely miss the spot from which Ken was watching the fight, which gives way to Ken's annoyance. Of course, annoyance is frequently followed by stupidity, which explains Ken's next move perfectly.

"Watch where you're aiming, stupid! Don't forget who your master, your creator is! Don't make me have to knock sense into you!" Ken yelled at Kimeramon angrily, annoyed that the attack had come so close to actually hitting him. Kimeramon took notice, and stared Ken directly in the face. Ken, at that point, witnessed something-something in Kimeramon's eyes, something that made him flinch, pause for a second, and take a step back. Kimeramon regarded his creator for a few seconds, before his mouth… Could you call it a mouth? His mouth started to twitch and slowly grew into a smile, before he began guffawing at the blue-haired boy that dared to give HIM orders. Who did that boy think he was, some type of dog Digimon? He didn't _follow_ orders, that just wasn't who he was, not what he did. He was a free mon, no leashes, chains, destiny, no weaknesses to hold him down, and he wanted to make sure his foolish creator learned that lesson in the best way possible: by cooking him alive with a heat ray.

Because heat rays always got the message across perfectly. Like, what other time had someone used a heat ray to declare a message and the message had not taken hold within the victim's brain?

Don't answer that. That was rhetorical.

Magnamon saw what was occurring between them, and made an effort to stop it, lashing out with a **Magna Kick** , intent on breaking Kimeramon's charge up for yet another **Heat Viper** , this time meant to be aimed at Ken. Kimeramon saw him coming this time and batted the Veemon digivolution away with a swipe of one of his arms, sending Magnamon careening down into the dark abyss below. After Kimeramon saw that Magnamon was thoroughly defeated, he got back to charging up his **Heat Viper** that his opponent had distracted him from. Ken Ichijouji, the Digimon Emperor, prodigy and partner of Wormmon, began to sweat bullets.

Wormmon took his chance to make matters worse. "Ken, you've realized I'm right at this point-how can you not, considering that he's currently charging up an ultimate heat beam to completely obliterate us. But that's not the point. We need to move, right now, before that thing blows us into the afterlife where the only thing you'll be emperor of is your miserable life in hell. Come on, man, let's talk about your control freak issues once we get out of this mess." He pleaded.

"I'm not leaving!" Ken whined, just like all cliché villains do once their master plan fails.

"Come on, Ken, as your friend, I'm telling you that it's really not a good idea to stay here-"

"You're not my friend, you weak little night crawler! If I even had any friends, It would never be with someone so weak as the likes of you and your stupid self!" he said, his rage increasing and overwhelming the fear that was currently passing through his heart right now. In his anger, he'd neglected to sense that Kimeramon was almost finished charging up his attack.

"Ken!"

The second generation of Digidestined walked onto the scene. Short but strong-willed Cody stood to the far right, an angry frown on his face and his fists clenched tightly, with tall, hat-wearing computer nerd Yolei standing next to him. Fashionally challenged yet brave blockhead and goggle-donned Davis stood in at the middle group as the leader, with a pink-garbed Kari and bucket hat wearing T.K. to his left.

Ken turned away from his roasting match with Wormmon and addressed the Digidestined with a sneer, "Ha, look at these fools, playing straight into my hands. Or are you simply realizing that your resistance is futile and that it's better to just hand your weak selves over to me and my partner Kimeramon?" he laughed maniacally.

Davis fired back almost instantaneously. "Oh, you've got it all wrong-our _weak_ selves have come into and destroyed your base, are fighting your ultimate creation that won't even listen to its own master, and are facing you currently with the intention of capturing you."

T.K. stepped up, anger and determination written clearly across his face. "How can you do this-just kill innocent souls that have just as much of a heart as you, me, or any other being in this staircase right now? Digimon have hearts, too-they aren't mindless beasts meant to use as entertainment, and to a lesser extent, war. Do you have no shame that you would stoop down to killing what are basically young children with a different physicality?"

Ken's eyes widened marginally. 'Digimon are alive? All those screams… They weren't programmed? They were real? I've been killing living beings?' Ken looked down at Wormmon, stared into his pleading blue eyes that were stained with tears, and the solemn gazes given to him by his opposition's Digimon partners, before he had an epiphany. "Digimon… Can feel too? I've been killing these animals as a stress reliever, but they're actually sentient?" he muttered more to himself than anyone else. He fell to his knees, shocked at his own ignorance and stupidity. How could he have been so blind to notice such a glaring hole? Wasn't he supposed to be a prodigy that made no mistakes?

Cody looked like he was about to burst with a stream of very colorful words into the Digimon Emperor's face, but before he could, he noticed something important out of the corner of his eye-Kimeramon had finished charging his **Heat Viper** attack, and he was on the verge of unleashing the full blast straight into the area at which Ken and Wormmon were occupying. He put his feelings of anger at Ken aside for his desire to save a human life and yelled at them, "Get out of the way! Kimeramon's about to attack!"

Cody was a bit too late, and Ken turned to see a smiling Kimeramon not a hundred meters away, on the verge of unleashing his signature attack. He was paralyzed with fear, fear at the fact that his own creation was about to murder him in cold blood, fear that he would never got to atone for his newly discovered sins against the Digimon World, fear that the only place he would end up after this was in hell, and that he'd never get to witness what would've happened if he could've made things better and fixed things from the way they were. His body was frozen, he couldn't move, and Wormmon tugging on his pant leg was not enough to get him to move.

Everything was dead silent, no sounds were made, everyone was paralyzed with shock as Kimeramon just… stopped. He froze in place, the heat inside his mouth started to dissipate, as the Digimon just froze in place. His voice, loud and booming, was heard from every soul in the room, and what he said shocked them all to the core.

"What… Is this oppressing feeling? Who…who could possibly hold this much strength? This, this shouldn't be, this… This is impossible!" He roared, in a mixture of anger and fear.

T.K. and Kari looked each other in the eyes, both thinking of the same thing, something that had happened three years earlier involving the saving of the world. 'Could he be back?' They both thought.

But they were wrong, for the answer was revealed in an astonishing way, and it was not the answer they were expecting.

A black speck, no-a body?

A body.

A body fell from the sky at alarming speeds, which was surprising, because that meant that it would have already had to break through the roof. It landed on Kimeramon's Kabuterimon head before bouncing off, and landing on the part of the bridge that had yet to fall into the abyss below. Three seconds after he landed on Kimeramon's head, Kimeramon exploded into digital glass fractures, signifying his death.

The body, which, considering the circumstances, shouldn't even be a body anymore, slowly struggled to its feet, its back turned to all 11 pairs of eyes focused in on him.

"Note to self: _never perform time-space ninjutsu without being prepared._ "

The body proceeded to stretch, which shouldn't even be considered possible, since all its bones should be broken, and more than a few back cracks were heard. And there, right before all the Digimon and their partners' eyes, the man burst into flame, before the flame, quick as it had come, disappeared. The body laughed, before writing down into a notebook produced from nowhere. "Ninjutsu...Still…Exists."

The body suddenly turned around, and no one could be ready for what they saw.

It was a guy.

A normal, everyday guy.

He was just standing there, his blue eyes boring directly into theirs, before he…waved.

"Hello, my name's Naruto Uzumaki. Nice to meet ya, 'ttebayo."

The blond widened his eyes and instantly covered his mouth with both hands.

Davis was the first one to be able to grind out anything coherent.

"What kind of Halloween costume is that?"


End file.
